1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlled double exposure color photographic process and more particularly to a process which will permit adding a subject such as a person into a picture of a scene or a background previously photographed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular and entertaining process developed a number of years ago involved the preparation of a newspaper front page with the headline area blank. At amusement centers, and the like, a person could have his name set in type and printed in the headline area with an appropriate "news item". Such novelty operation is easily accomplished. An even more striking example of this type of novelty would be that of producing a colored photograph of a person on the front cover of a national magazine, such as Time, Life, or other popular publication. Although such results could be obtained through normal photographic processes, such a print would be extremely expensive and require days to weeks to obtain. Thus, a process for producing a high quality color photograph of a person on a simulated cover of a popular magazine, or with other specialized framing or boardering, which could be completed in a few minutes and which would be long lasting would be very popular with the public that visits amusement centers, parks, and various tourist attractions. For example, a marked trend in the periodical publication business today is that of special interest magazines of which there are literally hundreds available which cater to the special hobbys, sports, and other interests of the public. For example, a person who greatly enjoys golfing undoubtedly would be delighted to obtain a simulated front cover of a popular golf magazine with his own portrait on the front cover in full color with a notation of "Golfer of the Year" or similar whimsical headline.